


桂花

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	桂花

『二哈和他的白猫师尊』 桂花

桂花糖年糕妖墨燃 * 楚晚宁

全是私设

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“仙君仙君，你看看我呀。”

一旁传来少年清冽的嗓音，楚晚宁一怔，下意识地朝着声音的来源看去。

一只十来寸的小妖站在一旁凸起的碎石上，头上顶着一顶荷叶，墨黑色的尾巴上燃着一盏灯火，泛着轻微的金光。

楚晚宁刚刚降服了不少精怪鬼魅，素白的衣襟上染了不少鲜红的血液，他扬起手中的天问，炽热的妖血从藤条上滴落，砸在泥土里激起一阵细碎的尘埃。他淡淡地看了一眼喊住他的小妖，问道:“你不怕我吗？”

小妖歪了歪头，他盯着楚晚宁，犹豫了一下后蹦蹦跳跳地跑到楚晚宁脚边，带起一阵清淡的桂花香，嗓音清冽干净:“为什么要怕你呀？”

天问上滴落的鲜血就在小妖脚边，楚晚宁收回天问，垂下手臂时浸湿衣袖的鲜红妖血沾到了还算干净的腰封上，楚晚宁厌恶地皱了皱眉，抬脚欲走。

“仙君，你是来斩妖除魔的吗？”小妖见他要走，急急忙忙地问。

楚晚宁头也不回道:“是。”

小妖快步追上他，尾巴上烫金的亮光随着他的动作明明灭灭:“那你为什么不杀了我呢?”

楚晚宁停下脚步，不耐烦地问:“你很想死吗？”

小妖歪着头，不明所以:“我想不想死和仙君为什么不杀我没有冲突呀？”

楚晚宁叹了口气，像是在嘲笑他话语里不合时宜的天真，又像是真的无可奈何。他转过头看着小妖，淡淡地说:“你是修炼成精的年糕妖，天性无邪，妖中龙凤。修炼得当后如自愿奉献可起死回生，千年难得一见，对他人无害。”

他顿了顿，像是于心不忍般又补了一句:“你快走吧，找个地方藏起来好好修炼，日后自有妖物愿意臣服于你。别被那些贪心之人发现，平白丢了性命。”

小妖像是才搞清楚自己的身世一般，微微瞪大了眼:“起死回生?”

楚晚宁“嗯”了一声，声音淡淡的:“不过是一命换一命罢了。说是心甘情愿，但如果你被抓到了，总有人会强迫你‘自愿’答应。”

小妖笑着拽住他的袖子，毫不在意楚晚宁袖口上的妖血染红了他的指尖:“那仙君可以保护我吗?我怕有坏人来抓我。”

楚晚宁一怔，难以置信地点了点自己浸透了血的大半衣物:“降妖除魔是我职责所在。”

“但仙君也说我对人类没有危害啊，为什么要杀我。”小妖撇了撇嘴，有些委屈地说。

楚晚宁叹了口气，把自己的袖口从小妖的手中挣出来，不慌不忙地向前走去:“不妥。”

小妖一哽，不甘心地嘟囔道:“为何不妥?”

他看着远去的楚晚宁，楚晚宁雪白的衣摆上沾满的污秽的妖血，让他随着步伐摆动起来的衣摆显现出张扬的艳丽来，背影素净却又魅惑。

小妖缄默半晌，张了张嘴，快步上前拉住楚晚宁的胳膊。

楚晚宁一时没有防备，被他扯得一踉跄，身体下意识地向后倒去，跌进一个温热的怀抱里。

桂花味的怀抱。

楚晚宁一怔，随即挣出身后人的怀抱，猛地回身咬牙切齿道:“孽畜。”

小妖已经化了人形，比楚晚宁高出半个头，脸颊的线条青涩却又硬朗，但眼眸中含情，收身的黑色衣衫下包裹着紧实却不夸张的肌肉。他似乎也觉得这个动作太过于亲密，像是被烫了一下般猛地松开了拽住楚晚宁胳膊的手，随即不好意思地挠了挠头:“仙君，对不起……但我如果不显出本体的话，也没人知道我是桂花糖年糕妖吧，我又不伤人……”

楚晚宁已经从刚刚肢体接触的尴尬中回过神来，他抿了抿唇，淡声说:“我不叫仙君。”

小妖微微瞪大了眼，像是不理解他的意思一般，楚晚宁顿了顿，又说:“我叫楚晚宁。”

他不等小妖反应，神色淡淡地理了下自己刚刚被他弄乱的衣襟，问 :“你有名字吗？”

小妖垂下眼帘，神色里有些失落和不甘，连声音都闷闷的:“……没有。”

“你本体黑尾金光，”楚晚宁转过身，抬脚欲走时回过头看了小妖一眼，微微上挑的凤眼里有说不清的情感，“就叫墨燃吧。”

他素白的衣摆在风中翻滚如浪，溅潵在衣料上的血液艳红，小妖怔怔地盯着他的背影，口中不住地呢喃着:“墨燃……”

“是……我的名字吗？”

他快步上前，墨色的眼眸里盛满了惊喜和感激，连声音都不可避免地颤抖起来:“仙君……楚仙君，你去哪里啊?能带上我吗?”

楚晚宁走得已经有些远了，墨燃怔怔地站在原地，想要抬脚上前追上他的步伐，却又硬生生地停在空中，半晌才听到楚晚宁淡淡的声音从空中飘来:“随你。”

墨燃忍不住笑起来，他急急忙忙地喊到:“楚仙君，等等我!”

楚晚宁停下脚步，侧过脸看了他一眼。他平日里冷淡的眼眸里像是泛着盈盈春水，从远处看去近乎是潋滟含情的，以至于多年后，墨燃都记得他这惊鸿一瞥。

世间乱了。

无间地狱的结界破了，万妖齐出，鬼魅祸世。

这一切发生得那么自然，像是预料之中的事情，以至于楚晚宁有种飘在云端的不真实感。

他以一己之力补上结界，脆弱的灵核支撑不住过多的灵力消耗，被杀至身侧的万鬼所伤，自高空跌落。

但无间地狱的结界已经被他补好，知道自己死到临头的恶鬼孤注一掷，利爪活生生地穿透楚晚宁的胸膛，随即被赶到的修士斩断了双臂。

楚晚宁早已力竭，眼前所有的事物都已模糊不清，恍惚中有人颤抖地接住他残破的身体，温热的眼泪滴落在楚晚宁脸庞，再混着血液流进他的脖颈里。

口腔里满是血液的腥臭味，但来人身上清淡的桂花香却轻轻巧巧地绕开腥气钻进他的鼻腔里，楚晚宁深深地吸了口气，这是他一直都爱闻的香味。

他想皱眉，想让墨燃别哭了，但连动一下手指的气力都没有了，心跳声都像是完完全全地沉寂了下来。

再后来，所有的事情都不真实了起来，剧痛像是随着神智流走了一般，他只觉得体内的血液翻滚了起来，慵懒席卷了他的四肢百骸。

他听到墨燃颤抖的吐息声在耳边响起，听到周围的修士不敢置信却又震惊的惊呼，如鬣狗一般贪婪。

也听到自己的心跳慢慢剧烈起来，满溢着血腥气的唇齿间飘进了香甜的桂花香。

墨燃在他耳边轻声说:“晚宁，你不是最喜欢吃桂花糖年糕了吗？”

这是他跟墨燃认识的第四年。

死生之巅的长老晚夜玉衡接了无悲寺怀罪大师的衣钵，从此云游天下，四海为家，所到之处，鬼怪降服。

那日他在众人怪异的眼光中醒来，第一句话便是问:“墨燃呢？”

众人的眼神变得更加怪异起来，却没一个人回答他的问题。最后还是薛正雍叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀:“那年糕妖……为了救了你一命，灰飞烟灭了。”

楚晚宁沉默了半晌，这才想起来，除了他，没人知道墨燃叫什么，只知道他是极少见的年糕妖，不过是能让人起死回生的妖怪罢了。

但灰飞烟灭终究不是魂飞魄散，年糕妖身为妖中翘楚，地魂仍是有迹可循。楚晚宁恳求怀罪大师开启重生法门，成功找到墨燃的地魂装进引魂灯中。但怀罪终是一叹气，冲他双手合十，低低行了一礼:“阿弥陀佛，世间万物有得必有失，墨施主重生后理应失掉良知，还请楚宗师多加看管，切勿引起人间大乱。”

楚晚宁还了一礼，淡淡地说:“怀罪大师深谙人鬼轮回，楚某不敢不从，必竭我所能看管墨燃。”

怀罪大师深深看了他一眼，那目光中满含说不出的沉重，半晌他垂下眼眸，叹息着合十双掌:“……愿施主如意。”

妖身易塑，但如同怀罪大师所说，墨燃重生后凶相毕露，无论楚晚宁怎么努力都唤不回他心中一丝一毫的良知和感恩。

他明明是妖，重生后却如同鬼一般，面色苍白邪魅，周身全是丝丝缕缕的黑气，嘴唇却是艳丽的血色。

他心中的暴躁和兽性被无限放大，善意和谦卑被通通抹去，所有的情绪都是负面的。

他身为妖中之王修为并不高，妖力也不强，却修得珍珑棋局，可率领千妖万鬼。好在他之前并没使用过玲珑棋局，重生后对珍珑棋局的掌控自然不如他意，楚晚宁的神武九歌也能勉力压制一二。他把墨燃带上了无常镇的山上，设了结界，在破旧的小木屋中住了下来。

墨燃自重生以来没吃过东西，饿极了也想下山吃人，楚晚宁掐着他的两颊，将滚圆的龙抄手往墨燃嘴里送:“你就吃这个吧。”

龙抄手像是墨燃记忆深处的味道，只是他不记得自己何时吃过这样的抄手，也不知为何抄手馅中有很淡的铁锈味。墨燃忍不住抢过碗大口大口地吃着，偷偷撇了眼面前这个面色苍白的仙君。他的面容棱角分明，狭长的眼尾上挑，鼻梁挺直，明明有张冷淡英气的脸庞，只是脸颊微微凹陷，薄唇没有一丝血色，整个人看上去说不出的苍白憔悴。

楚晚宁似乎毫不在意墨燃不加掩饰的打量，他垂下手，让衣袖遮住自己的手腕，声音淡淡的:“吃饱了吗？”

墨燃抬起头，咧嘴一笑:“要是本座说并没有吃饱呢?”

楚晚宁拿走他手中的空碗，低声说:“那也就这样了。”

楚晚宁转过身背对着墨燃，一字一顿，说得郑重又认真。他微微回过头，像是初见时一般，上挑的眼眸中含情，只是墨燃并不懂他眼里的无奈和温情。

那也就这样了。

墨燃召出珍珑棋局想控制楚晚宁，却被楚晚宁轻松化解，楚晚宁看着他眼底暴虐的红光，叹了口气:“我不能让你离开。”

他顿了顿，低声说:“你现在凶性未消，若放你离去，世人会受到牵连。”

墨燃展颜一笑:“那你为何不杀了本座?”

楚晚宁垂下眼眸沉默半晌，正当墨燃以为他不会回答的时候，他突然轻声说:“我不知道。”

墨燃一怔，楚晚宁撩起眼皮看了他一眼，又很快移开，视线落在木屋窗外绽开的金黄桂花上，“我确实不应该救你回来。但你与我有恩，我自当还你。”

楚晚宁有些失神地看着窗外，他低下头，片刻后又抬起脸来冲墨燃笑了笑，那笑容很短暂，还杂糅着些许失落和怔忡，在清瘦的面颊上一晃就过去了，“现在想来，应该是这个道理吧。”

墨燃盯着他消瘦的下颚线，疑惑道:“本座与你有恩?”

“你救了我一命。”

墨燃嗤笑一声，那笑声里满是说不出的嘲讽:“那本座当真是瞎了狗眼才会救你一命。待我出了这结界，必率千妖万鬼来取你性命。”

楚晚宁并不在意，难得笑着开了个玩笑:“你现在又出不了我这结界，算什么本座?”

墨燃一怔，语气随即狠厉起来:“总有一天，本座不必出这结界也能让你生不如死。”

他似乎是想起来自己现在对楚晚宁确实没有什么威胁，万般不情愿地软下语气，随口问到:“本座与你有恩，那你呢？”

楚晚宁一顿，随即踏着步子走到墨燃身前。他仰起头看着墨燃，脖颈和脸颊因为姿势的原因显得格外纤细脆弱:“我并不想说。”

“为何?”

“为何?”楚晚宁重复了一遍他的话，声音仍是淡淡的，“因为你并不会懂。”

墨燃嗤笑一声:“为何本座不懂?”

楚晚宁把墨燃额前散落的碎发撩到脑后，指尖在墨色的发丝间显得格外苍白:“你不知何为情。”

“本座确实不知何为情，”墨燃盯着楚晚宁淡色的嘴唇，眸光深沉漆黑:“但本座有欲。”

墨燃对他有欲，却也是暴虐到了极点的欲，深深刻进了皮肉中，流进他的四肢百骸里。

衣衫腿下的时候楚晚宁手腕上鲜红的划痕刺痛了墨燃的眼，他并不知道这些伤疤是怎么来的，心里连一丝怜悯和心疼都没有，那些疤痕只是激起了他的占有欲和愤恨。

他不允许楚晚宁身上有属于别人的痕迹。

粗重的喘息声和破碎的呻吟声在木屋中响起，楚晚宁疼极了也不央求墨燃停下，只是自虐般地咬住自己的嘴唇，被动承受着墨燃充满兽性的欢好。

太疼了。

楚晚宁在欲海中起伏时终于情不自禁地抱住墨燃炽热的臂膀，温热的眼泪滴落在他线条流畅的脖颈里。

像是天裂那天墨燃的泪水滴落在他脖颈上一般，楚晚宁迷糊间漏出了破碎的呻吟，身上的墨燃动作一顿，随即像是被取悦了一般，动作越发粗鲁起来。

楚晚宁光裸的脊背磕在木地板上，疼得他颦起眉，却不合时宜地想起那时的天裂，他不住地喘息着，下意识地伸出手去摸自己的脖颈。

他真的摸到了温热的水液，楚晚宁抬起头，看到了墨燃充满欲望和诧异的眼眸，和他脸颊旁滚落的泪滴。

楚晚宁的脸色一天比一天苍白，炎炎夏日他也穿着长袍，宽大的衣袖遮住过于纤细的手腕。九歌没有充沛的灵力支持已经很难抑制住玲珑棋局，墨燃这四年里却没有再尝试着将玲珑棋局的棋子打进他身体里，想要离开他身边，只是每天都半步不离地缠着楚晚宁，说话时的语气中却还是充满了对楚晚宁的羞辱。

墨燃吃抄手时忍不住盯着他的手腕，嘴里的龙抄手越发苦涩起来。

楚晚宁是因为他才这么憔悴的吗？

他猛地一怔，捧着碗呆呆地看着楚晚宁，一向暴虐的心中察觉到了久违的慌张和不安。

他猛地抓住楚晚宁的手腕，不顾楚晚宁的挣扎撩起他的衣袖，指着他手臂上的伤疤颤声问道:“你在给本座吃的抄手里加了你的血液，是吗?”

楚晚宁最近嗜睡，精神一天比一天差，今日却难得有闲心晒晒太阳，偷这浮生半日闲。

碗被墨燃打翻在地上，溅起了一地的红油。楚晚宁的身体已经很虚弱了，像是连挣扎的气力都泯灭了一般，午日明媚的阳光透过木屋的缝隙洒在他身上，暖洋洋的。楚晚宁难得心情和精神都很好，没有在意墨燃弄脏了他的地板，也没有在意墨燃语气里的慌张，只是惬意地眯了眯眼，没有答话。

虽说有迹可循，但终究是人妖殊途。更何况他用自己的精血饲养着墨燃，这一天迟早会到来。早在天裂前楚晚宁就察觉到自己的身体越来越差，很长一段时间连召出天问的气力都没有，所以天裂时只能任由那恶鬼穿透自己的胸膛。

若不是他跟墨燃相伴的时间太久，被妖力侵入灵核，他不会因为力竭从高空跌落，墨燃也不会为了救他，平白丢了性命。

当年初遇时，他明明可以选择不让墨燃跟着他，年糕妖生性本善，他相信墨燃能控制好自己，利用玲珑棋局保护自己和逃避那些居心叵测的修士的捕捉，也相信如果墨燃起了歹心，想要万妖臣服于他，自己也能狠下心来杀了他。

但他却任由墨燃跟着他，不仅仅是天裂前相伴的四年，也是重生后相依的四年。

人妖本就殊途，是他非要强求。

“是吗，楚晚宁?”墨燃怔忡地盯着他越发消瘦的脸颊，颤抖的声音里全是不自知的悔恨和不安:“你的血液里有本座的魂魄，你为了唤回本座的良知，想到了这个办法，是吗？”

楚晚宁还是不答话，墨燃猛地甩开他的手，声音里满是暴虐:“楚晚宁，你凭什么替本座做决定!本座不想拥有良知!”

“你必须做一个善良的妖。但也不用自责，都是我自愿的。”楚晚宁终于声音淡淡地说:“天裂的时候你救我一命，魂魄被打碎融进了我的血液里，唯有地魂还算完整。我取我精血唤回你良知，也是人之常情。”

他扶着椅子站起身，踉跄了一下才站稳。楚晚宁没看到墨燃下意识打算扶他的手臂，轻声说:“我突然想吃桂花糖年糕，一会下山去买点。你良知已回大半，但我怕你控制不住自己，会对他人不利，所以你在山上等我，我马上回来。”

他不等墨燃答应，转身推开木门走了出去，墨燃怔怔地站在昏暗的木屋看着他的背影，终于忍不住大声喊着:“本座没有自责!本座救了你一命，这都是你应该做的!”

楚晚宁走出几步，听到了墨燃的叫喊，回过头来深深看了他一眼。

还是那种含情的，无可奈何的目光。

楚晚宁没能回来，也没能下山。

他在墨燃略带后悔却强撑镇定的眼神中回过头，然后缓缓倒了下去。

“楚晚宁!”

墨燃难以置信地惊喊出声，他冲过去抱住楚晚宁的身体，这才发现山上的结界已经消失了。

或者只是楚晚宁没有气力再支撑结界了。

楚晚宁的身体是那么清瘦，他躺在墨燃怀中，却淡淡地笑了一下，那笑容很短暂，一下就消失了。墨燃温热的泪水滴落在他脖颈里，竟然有些滚烫。

风将他雪白的衣摆吹起来，墨燃死死抱住他，似乎是害怕这一阵微风能将他吹走一般，肩膀在怪异地颤抖着，跟哭泣的频率保持一致。

漫山的桂花被风一吹，洋洋洒洒地落了楚晚宁一身。

楚晚宁颤抖着抬起手，点了点墨燃的额头，低声说:“墨燃啊，你快醒醒吧……”

所有的良知像是被他这隔空一点嵌进了墨燃脑海里，他抱着楚晚宁，泣不成声:“晚宁……”

无边的痛楚都被放大，墨燃的泪水滴落在楚晚宁脖颈里，楚晚宁却偏过头，看着山上满天飞舞的金黄桂花。

他似乎是轻轻笑了一下，浅淡的嘴唇动了动，声音像是低进了尘埃里，墨燃不得不俯下身去贴近他的唇边，才能听到他微弱的声音。

但很奇怪的，楚晚宁说的每一个字都那么清晰，像是惊天巨累般炸开在墨燃心里。

他说:“是我薄你，生死不怨。”

楚晚宁这一生过得混乱，遗憾也是有的，但好在并没有后悔。

细碎的金黄花瓣在空中飘舞。

香气扑鼻。


End file.
